Girl with an Iron Heart
by Grannymae211
Summary: 25 years after the world was struck with an unknown disaster, a young woman finds herself trying to keep together all that remains of her life and the ones she cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**Girl with an Iron Heart**

 **By Jamell Daniels**

"Hurry up! Today's the day we found out and I'll be damned if I miss the event because of you!", I yell to my younger brother. I was always a person most people call congenial, but today was different. About a decade ago something happened to world that caused nations to fall and millions to die. Those of us who survived started new city-states and nations, I'm currently staying in the Republic of Toronto. It's a small nation of about 13 million people and contains areas of what was once both the United States and Canada.

The republic sent rangers to the outskirts of the DC area to find an answer after getting word that clues could be there. They seem to think if they know what cause the problem maybe they can fix it or at least prevent it from happening again.

"Tyson hurry up, what's taking you so long. It surely started by now!", I scream at his bedroom door. Tyson is one of my brothers and the second oldest out of our mother's children, I am the eldest.

His door suddenly opens and he walks out.

"Jasmine calm down it's not that serious. What good is knowing what happen to the world going to do us anyway?" he says in a lazy laid-back voice. I roll my eyes and walk towards our apartment door.

"You know I'm right…" He says and low tone voice, almost cracking. I know why his voiced cracked and eyes begin to water. "Yeah…it won't change a thing. But at least we'll know how he died" speaking as I try to hide the fact that I'm about to burst into tears. The sound of trucks rolling into Iron Square draws our attention, we rush to the window that oversees the square and confusion finds its way on our faces. The trucks belonged to the rangers but the event should be happening on the other side of the republic near the woods, not here in the center of a busy city.

Locals begin to gather around the trucks just as confused as me and my brother. As I pull back from the window I fell a grab on my arm that's preventing me from going. I glance at my brother, who is the one grabbing my arm, and see disbelief on his face. Rushing back to the window my eyes widen at the site. Instead of Toronto Rangers stepping out of the trucks, some other men step out. They wore navy blue jackets, marine white berets, jet-black pants, and black boots. "I wonder who they are" I say to my brother.

The men begin to walk around to the back of the truck where they stood and waited until some guy dress the same outfit except he was wearing a blue beret, came around to open the truck using a key. When the doors open, some of the men went to grab shovels.

"What the hell are they doing?" Tyson says with confusion

The remaining men pull out long boxes, big enough to fit a person inside. At that moment in dawn on us. The though of what could be happening is crazy. Whoever they are they wouldn't dare do something like this…would they?

The man with the blue beret opens each box one by one, revealing the bodies of the four rangers the republic sent out, all cut up an bruised. People near the men begin to back away, some even begin to cry.

"My name is Tyle Horde, I am the general of the DC Federation", says the man in blue beret.

"DC Federation?! What the hell is that?" I yell out

"This is what happens when you cross our borders without permission from our leaders" He says.

This is practically an open declaration of war, kill our rangers then bury them in out capitol city. These men…this DC Federation is crazy!

As the men were just getting finish with the burial a representative of town hall was sent to see what was going on, Tyle Horde smiled at the representative and go into the truck, heading off towards the republic's southern border.

The next day fear and panic spread like a wildfire though out the republic, if the DC Federation wanted to make themselves known the succeeded. The Republic called on anyone looking to join the armed forces to do so as soon as possible. Many begin to question if a war was about to begin with an enemy we didn't know existed until a 24 hours ago.

"What they hell do you think you're doing?!" I say vigorously at my brother. He's has packed his things and filled out a form to join the Republic's Armed Forces.

"You're not planning to join are you?!" I yell at him.

"Yes I do! You saw what those men did, what if they come back?!", he says in a loud voice.

"This isn't your fight! Let the republic handle this! I say in a louder voice

Tyson begins to stare at me not saying a word.

"You know you can't stop me, so just drop it Jasmine" he says in a softer voice.

Tyson then turns to grab his things and begins walking toward the door.

"TYSON, TYSON!" I yell toward him with no success of getting his attention.

The door close and Tyson disappears from my sight.

Coming to my senses I grab some things and put them in backpack. Taking only what is needed, are what I think will be needed. Once I've gathered everything I make a run for the door. Tyson must be heading Rogers Centre, it was once a stadium but since been converted into a military training center. It's where anyone looking to join the republic's armed forces would go. Pushing my way through the city streets, I hear my something.

"Jasmine!" a voice calls out.

Stopping in my tracks I begin looking in all directions trying to see the person calling out my name.

"Jassy oh my god hey! Up here silly!" The voice says.

Looking up I'm filled a little joy but not enough to make me forget what I'm doing.

It was my old friend Julie Ore. She once stayed with us until she got a job working for the republic that had her travel the continent. Julie was one of the most beautiful women I've ever meet. I credit that to the fact she is half Asian and Half African American. Long hair, tight eyes, smooth skin, and curves you could see from a mile away. Compare that to my 5'11 height, medium length hair, and not so curvy body she's a beauty god or at least in my opinion. Add to that my secret that I would never tell a soul, she totally has me beat. I answer with a huge smile and eyes widen.

"Hold on I'm coming down" she says.

By the time Julie came down stares 2 minutes have passed.

"Julie hey! It's been so long!" I say with excitement.

"Ugh I know, I just saw your brother. He seemed to be in a rush." she says.

The smile slowly goes aways when she says that.

"Is something the matter?" She asks

"Tyson's joining the armed forces" I say in a soft voice.

"What?! Doesn't he know the republic is planning a mission for the DC Federation?!" She exclaims.

My eyes look straight into Julie's eyes and disbelief finds it's way onto my face.

"Jasmine you have to stop him! These people are crazy, for god-sake they make the Ku Klux Klan look like saints!" she says.

"Did you know about the DC Federation?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we sent messengers after we discovered them. Apparently the messengers never made it back to the republic. That's why the rangers were sent." She says.

"Jesus" I exclaim.

"Jasmine your wasting time, go stop him before it's too late. You know once you join the republic's armed forces it's hard to leave." She says.

Leaning toward to give her a goodbye hug, I turn and make my way to Rogers Centre.

As I walk I only think about what Julie said. If it's true then a war is about to begin, if they were upset about 4 guys crossing their borders then certainly an army will piss them off. Though my main concern is that Tyson is heading straight into a war, and I'm going with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl with an Iron Heart**

 **By Jamell Daniels**

 **Chapter 2**

"Are we going to war?!

"Who are those people?!"

"Daddy please do go! Nooo please stay!"

The stadium was filled with people, most of whom had questions and wanted answers to the events the occurred. You can't really blame them, since the beginning of this mess no Nation-state has been to war with another.

Coming to my senses I look in all directions to find Tyson. As I try to make my way throw the crowds, I bump into a tall, rather scary looking, man.

"What the fuck lady?! Watch where you're going!" He says.

"I'm sorry, I was just lookin - " I begin to say before he cuts me off.

"I don't give a fuck who or what your looking for!" he says with a higher more angry voice.

I begin to take a few steps back and turn around but before I can he stops me by grabbing onto my arm.

"Wait a second, you look familiar" he says.

My voice can hardly get a solid tone, the words that come out sound has if they we're auto tuned.

"What? I don't know you please let me go you're hurting my arm" I plead.

"No, I remember you now. You're Gab's kid aren't you?

My eyes widen, if this guy knows my father and me when I were younger then he certainly knows who I am.

"Yeah you're Gabs kid, but I don't rem - " He begins to say but is cut off by a rather cute average height man.

"Get your hand off of her, what hell is wrong with you?!" the man yells.

Suddenly the crowd around us stopped and turned their attention in our direction. I'm assuming under pressure, the taller man backed off, but not before shooting me a smirk.

"Are you alright?" he says. Looking into his eyes, there is something about them that I just can't get off my mind. They are deep set, almost dark yet somehow you get this feeling that they're filled with light.

"Yes, thanks for that." I exclaim, catching my breath after the incident.

"Don't mention it, some guys are total assholes. So what are you doing here?" He says with a questioning tone.

Suddenly my goal snapped back into my mind.

"I'm looking for my brother, he came here wanting to join the army but…" I say as I am drifting off with my words.

"You're worry he could get hurt. I understand" He says.

"Do you have someone trying to join too?" I ask him.

"Yes, me. I want to join. We can't let what happen occur again." He says.

"Look I have to go find my brother, thanks for helping. See you around - " I say to him while holding out my hand, an indication for him to give his name.

"oh, Shaun. My name is Shaun. You are? He says.

"Jasmine" I say with a smile.

"Cute name" he says, eyes starring directly at me. If my skins was lighter I can be seen blushing.

Shaun and I depart ways but somehow I have the feeling I will see him again. Getting back to my goal, I see Tyson off in the distance. He's fourth in line for the signing up of the armed forces. I quickly run in his direction.

"Tyson, TYSON" yelling and scream as I make my way through the busy Centre.

I finally reach Tyson and is nearly out of breathe.

"Hey no cutting!" a stranger snaps.

"Shut the hell up" I snap back.

"Jasmine what the hell are you doing here?! I told you can't stop me so just go home" Tyson says.

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm joining with you. If you go I go, we stick together right?" I say breathing heavily.

Tyson gives me this stare as if he disagrees and agree at the same time.

"Look if this is to make me change my mind then sto-" he says but I cut him off.

"I'm not trying to control your life. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just trying to keep you safe as your older sister. Don't you get that? So if you're doing something this dangerous then I'm doing it with you. We're family Tyson. Family stick together." I say to him.

"Dad always thought you were the trooper of us all" he says smiling.

Sending a smile back, I cut in front of him at the signing line.

"Hey! No cutt-" the stranger snaps but Tyson and I snap back simultaneously.

"Shut the hell up! God!" we both say, and share a laugh.

It wasn't long before Tyson and I completed the signing of the armed forces and was now entering the stadium.

"Kevin, Jackson, Darius, and Luke. You men will be stationed in Corridor 1, level 5.

"Tyson, David, Tyrell, and Jonny. Corridor 2, level 2.

Looking at Tyson, I give him a hug.

"Well this is it, we're in this together. Officially." I say

"Jasmine don't worry, we'll be fine" he says.

As Tyson heads off to his station I hear my name called.

"Jasmine, Kim, Angie, and Lucy. Corridor 4, level 1.

I grab my things and make my way to my station.

Corridor 4 wasn't the best place to be. It sits in what use to be a parking lot for the stadium, hence the multiple floors. The openings in the lot have been sealed off.

As soon as I set foot into corridor 4 I notice not a single male in sight. Not even a commander. There weren't to many female commanders in the armed forces either.

"Where are the commanders? I ask one of my roommates, Lucy I think her name was.

"The armed forces aren't worried about looking after the women. Most women here are calm every day. Then men need restraint. There are often fights were the men are stationed so they keep the commanders there." she says.

Kim, our other room mate, steps to me.

"You worried about your boyfriend?" she ask.

"What? I don't have a boyfriend what are you talking about" I exclaim.

"So who was that guy we saw you hugging on?" she ask.

"Oh that's my brother" I say.

"Ah, he's cute. Is he single?" she ask.

I role my eyes and walk to my bed.

"So is the other guy your boyfriend?" Lucy ask.

"What? Why is everyone here asking about me having a boyfriend?" I ask

"Hey I didn't ask a thing" Angie says getting a laugh out afterwards.

"Just curious, so is he?" she continues to press.

"What other guy?" I ask her.

"The one that saved you from that scary looking tall dude" she explains.

"No. He's not my boyfriend." I tell her.

"Well….is he single?" Kim ask.

At that moment we all share a laugh.

Though I can't help to be worried about my brother. If what Lucy said is true then I should warn Tyson.

"I will be back guys" I say.

"If you see any cute men send them here" Kim yells out as I walk alway.

I make my way through the corridors until I reach Tyson location. Corridor 2 was much larger then Corridor 4, and Lucy was right. I can see commanders in every direction.

Looking around, I notice a lot of attention has been drawn to me.

The guys all started to stare, it certainly made me feel uncomfortable. I begin to move through the corridor to search for Tyson.

"Hey you" a voice calls out.

Turning around my chest gets this fluttery feeling at the sight of Shaun.

"Shaun!" I say with a smile…a really big smile.

"Jasmine. What are you doing here?" He ask.

"Shaun I'm beginning to think that's all you can say" I say.

We both share a laugh at the comment.

"But seriously I'm just looking for my brother." I say to him.

"Jasmine I'm beginning to think that's all you do" he says.

Once again we share a laugh.

"As fate would have it, we run into other in the same situation twice." He says.

Fate would have it? Is he a religious man?

"Yeah it's very unusual I would say." I say with smile, while doing a small laugh.

"So why are you looking for you brother this time?" He ask

"Just to tell him to be careful, my roommates told be rumors about the men's corridor and I'm starting to believe them" I say to him.

"They aren't sexual things are there?" he ask jokingly.

"Oh god no! No no." I exclaim and laugh at the same time.

"My friends told me that the mens corridor tend to fight a lot, hence all the commanders and guards. I explain to him.

"I see, well I have some military training, I can teach you brother a few tricks to help." I says.

"That'd be great! I'm sure he'll love it." I say.

"Jasmine?" a voice call out.

Looking over I'm glad to see Tyson's face!

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." I say to him

"Is something wrong? And who is this?" Tyson asks.

"Oh Tyson this is Shaun, Shaun, this is Tyson." greeting the two officially.

"Your sister cares about you lot, second time I ran into her while she was looking for you." Shaun says.

"Yeah we care about each other a lot." Tyson says to Shaun.

"Tyson, I wanted to tell you to be careful, fights are common in the mens area. Shaun here says he can teach you a few things to protect yourself". I say to him.

"Jasmine I don't need his help" Tyson snaps.

At that moment 2 really big, strong looking men walk by, shoving both Tyson and Shaun while blowing a kiss at me.

"So what techniques you know again?" Tyson asks.

Shaun and I smile at the moment.

After Shaun was finished showing Tyson the self-defense techniques that he know, he offered to walk me back to my corridor.

While walking there we're brief moments of conversation and awkward silence. Finally reaching my room doorway. Shaun leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight" he says in soft relaxed voice.

" ..goodnight" I say with that big smile again.

Shaun leaves but turns around a few times and exchange a goodbye stare.

Walking into the room, Kim, Angie, and Lucy are all staring at me.

"Not your boyfriend huh? Kim asks.

I make my way to my bed and flop down onto it.

"I wish I can have a boyfriend" I say.

"Well then get one! Hell you have a hunk right now!" Kim says.

"Most guys run away from me after I share my life with them." I tell her.

"What?! Well damn what is there to tell?" Lucy ask.

"That I'm transgender" I say to them as I get up from my bed into sitting position. They all exchange stares of disbelief. This was the reaction, I was afraid of…. 


End file.
